Firearms generally launch projectiles propelled by explosive force. Such firearms may be equipped with a barrel having an internal diameter defined by a common projectile caliber. A projectile used in conjunction with a firearm will have an external diameter that substantially matches the caliber of the barrel of the firearm. A person using a firearm may desire specific results when firing the weapon. To this end, a projectile may be designed to affect its ballistic or impact characteristics.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are not to be considered limiting of the scope of the embodiments described herein, as other equivalents are within the scope and spirit of the disclosure. In the drawings, similar reference numerals between figures designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily the same, elements.